1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a display device that displays at all times a front view, a side view, and a bottom view of a given part of an object on respective windows displaying different projection planes, and makes a slave window follow the movement of a main window.
In addition, there has been known a technique for reducing sense of discomfort between vision relating to a virtual object and tactual sensation relating to an object when the object which can be handled by a user is to be overlapped with the virtual object according to CAD data.